Higher
by Burden
Summary: There are some things even the farthest of fliers cannot reach. Agito x Akito OneShot.


Airrrr Geaarrr. =3 Air Gear Everything else. It just wins everything. XD  
Especially AgitoxAkito!

So yeah, I'm now obsessed with Air Gear. XP And this is my first story as I dive deep into the world of ATs! ;D Hur.  
So yep, first Air Gear story, first time playing around with the characters. So they might be a little out of character...ESPECIALLY AGITO! Hmmyes, I totally got his personality wronggg. Not enough swearing! X3

Anyway, enjoy. Maybe. I don't think you will. :P

x------------X

There are some things even the farthest of fliers cannot are some things even the farthest of fliers cannot always eludes them, a taunting shadow brushing against their fingertips and flitting away higher than you will ever go. No matter how many times you say, "I will fly higher", there will always be something you cannot reach. Everyone has something they long to attain above anything; and it is desire that drives us to attain that thing. But sheer desire will only push you so far.

I reach a hand up to the sky, enclosing my hand upon the moon. I feel only air. Like there is no moon at all. Not for me, anyway. Not for him. But what if he wanted the moon? I should be able to give him the moon. I should be able to...

_Agito._

I didn't answer. But he knew he had my attention.

Then, there we stood, facing eachother inside of his- our mind. Our eyepatches were off. Nothing to hide behind.

It was like a mirror. It always was when I looked at him. At first it made me uneasy, and then happy. Just...happy. Happy to see him

_Why are you crying, Agito?_

Oh. I was, I was crying...Were they tears of joy, or tears of pain?

"Just...making sure I'm still human." I answered, wiping my eyes free of the tears. Yeah, sometimes I forget im human. But in that awful way. I feel like a monster...a monster that's slowly killing Akito.

He was crying now, too...Why? Why would he be crying...

_Don't cry, Agito. That makes me cry, too...I don't want to see you cry._

"...I'm sorry." He was crying, he was in pain, because of me. ...My fault.

I suddenly feel him against me, his arms wrapping around me, his face resting against my chest.  
His tears were still flowing, soaking into my clothes.

I don't want his sadness there. It makes me want to tear myself apart.

_...I'm scared._

"...What are you scared of?" I'll protect you from anything.

_I don't know. Everything, nothing. Its all just so scary._

I close my eye, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him as close as I can. My other hand rested on his head, slowly caressing his hair. I rest my chin on him as well, and his smell overwhelms me and fills me with contentment. It wasn't the smell of sweat. Of blood. Of enemies. For once, it was the scent of vanilla.

"Have you been using Ringo's perfume again...?"

He smiles. I feel it. And that's all I wanted.

Our body was standing now, jacket blowing in the midnight wind. My nose was still filled with vanilla; but the normal scents of a new day's glorious beginning began to mix with his smell, creating something nothing short of amazing. I smile, and stretch out my arms, as if inviting the wind to pick me up and fly me away. My eyes close. My smile grows wider.

_I love you, Agito._

The words don't blow away with the wind. They stay in my ears, clearer than bells. And for once, I think that there's nothing more I can obtain in this world. I have flown as high as I can.

"I love you, too, Akito."

There is no point higher than this, it seems. Though there may be more things to reach up for, I will forever be content saying, "I will not fly any higher". Because I am here, flying high, with Akito. We feel higher, happier than God. It makes me want to cry.

"Is this what an angel feels like?"

---------X

Woo :D

What a pointless thing I have written here today...^^ Oh well! I wrote it as 4am last night.

HOPE YOU LIKED ITTTT!

R E V I E W please!! They make me smile! And for every time you don't review, innocent bishounen will die! ToT You don't want that on your hands, do you?


End file.
